Red and Yellow Make Orange
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: Oneshot. For Hao and Yoh Asakura's birthday. Ren and Hao save Yoh from disaster on the night of May 12th. Later they confess to him under fireworks. WARNINGS: A nicer Anna! I suck at summaries! HaoxYohxRen


Bonnie: This story is for the twins' birthday: Hao and Yoh!

Ren: Then why am I in it?

Horo: What about me?

Bonnie: It's a triangle of Hao x Yoh x Ren so sorry Horo!

Horo: No fair!

Bonnie: Anyway, on with the one-shot. Sorry to everyone who thinks I am dead but I may be soon... with all the things that have been happening.

Red and Yellow Make Orange

On the night of May 12th, Asakura Yoh was heading home after doing a little errand for Anna. He wore his battle outfit because Anna said all his other clothes needed to be washed and his brother, Hao, was neglecting his duty. Of course, Anna was fuming about neglected chores.

This didn't bother Yoh at all not because he wore longer pants but the night air was refreshing to his arms.

Ren had stayed with him and Anna after the Shaman Fights and later, Hao came much to their shock. But Yoh was happy Ren and Hao was staying with him so he wouldn't get lonely. The younger Asakura twin felt a kind of loving feeling towards the two fiery shamans who always seemed to fight and argue with each other as much as Ren fought with Horo during the Shaman Fight.

Speaking of Ren, the Chinese boy started acting strangely around Yoh, his fights with Hao were as steady as ever but this time, the topic was moving on to the Shaman Fights and one night was even about Yoh himself. (While Anna was out of course.) Basically, the fight was about how Hao said he would protect Yoh always to make up for the lost time he spent with his brother while Ren argued back that as Yoh's best friend (or at least one of them) he would be better for the job.

Yoh sniffed the cool air while contemplating on the strange behaviors in the Asakura household these past days. Even Anna and Manta are acting strange whenever Yoh walks in on them.

But as the Asakura heir walked past a dark alleyway, deep in thoughts and not sensing the dreaded aura around the place (A/N: Ren: Oh no) something from the darkness shot forward and wrapped itself around Yoh's slim waist and mouth, pulling him in and yanking him harshly out of his thoughts. (A/N: Don't worry, this is PG-13 remember?)

Scene Change

(Asakura Residence)

Asakura Hao sensed something with wrong with his younger brother since twins generally have a stronger bond than normal siblings. With Yoh and Hao, it was a lot stronger.

In the main room of the old inn, Anna and the others (Horo Horo, Lyserg, Ryu, Manta etc.) were rushing around, preparing for a surprise they were going to give Yoh. Hao figured Yoh had forgotten his own birthday and had to laugh at that. Lately all he's been thinking about is Yoh and why did he come to the Asakura Residence of all places.

The fire shaman opened a window of the second floor and jumped down to find his younger brother.

Tao Ren opened his golden yellow eyes; he sensed something was wrong too. While Manta and everyone else were preparing fireworks for the special day, he sat alone in a separate room looking at the stars outside the window.

Ren has been thinking about Yoh too, his slender figure that was warm to the touch and silky brown hair and big brown orbs that were his eyes. Ren loved his carefree attitude that he sometimes wish he had and warm, inviting eyes.

Of course, if Yoh was truly carefree, he'd be an idiot (A/N: Horo: See? Look what that twit is thinking!) So Ren always wondered what Yoh's true nature was like. It's obvious he was sensitive when it came to people he cared about but Ren knew Yoh could never show his sensitive side to him. Yoh wasn't bothered by Ren since he knew him so well.

(A/N: NOOO! Writer's block is coming! That didn't make sense!)

In the midst of Ren's contemplating, a dark figure with long hair landed in front of the window Ren is facing and took off past the gate.

"That couldn't have been... Hao!" Ren exclaimed and ran out to follow but not before grabbing the memorial tablet and the Kwan Dao.

Scene Change

(Umm...In the dark alley.)

An ugly looking man wearing completely black, pinned Yoh to the wall. "My..." he breathed, "you're a cute one." He whispered and Yoh whimpered in despair.

"My gang and I could really use you for pornography (1)." The man gestured to the darkness where many eyes glowed. Yoh gritted his teeth but was truly scared.

_Ren, Onii-chan... Help me..._

Scene Change

(Back to Ren and Hao jumping roofs)

"Where are you going Hao?" Ren called and Hao turned to him.

"Don't you sense it? Something's wrong with Yoh." Hao replied and turned back to running.

Ren grunted, "I did."

_Yoh...Hold on..._

Scene Change

(Back to Yoh)

The younger Asakura twin was terrified as the horrible man started to unzip the top part of Yoh's Asakura outfit. Yoh closed his eyes.

(A/N: Bonnie: YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN!)

Suddenly, the man was thrown off of Yoh and Yoh could hear a slamming noise so he opened his eyes.

In front of him were a dozen sprawled out men. All beaten up and in the midst of the pile:

"Ren! Onii-chan!" Yoh cried happily. The said shamans stood in the middle. Ren had his Kwan Dao out and his golden eyes glaring at the fallen men murderously and Hao was holding the guy who attacked Yoh by the collar.

"Understand this." He growled to the man, "touch my little brother and you will die a very, VERY painful death and in your afterlife as well." And threw the man to the wall in with a crack.

Yoh winced a little at this but ran over to Hao and Ren and threw his arms over the two of them. "Arigato Onii-chan, Ren."

Yoh didn't see it but Ren was blushing as red as a tomato and Hao seemed to be smiling a genuine smile. "Come on," said Hao, breaking the little moment. "Let's get you home Yoh."

Scene Change

(Asakura Residence)

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when Yoh walked through the door. Yoh yelped and jumped behind Ren in shock.

"Hey Ren, I thought your birthday was January." He whispered to Ren.

"Baka." Ren muttered, "It's your birthday."

"Oh!" Said Yoh, letting go of Ren. "Then let's have some fun."

All night, the whole gang was having fun until Horo accidentally spilled tea on Ren's lap and Ren was furious. He chased the Ainu around the inn 33 times until Anna yelled at them to stop. (A/N: Horo: 33 times. Hah!)

Yoh was slurping noodles when he noticed Hao in the corner, sulking. Yoh smiled and went upstairs and came back with a small package in which he presented it to Hao.

"It's your birthday too, Happy Birthday Onii-chan!" Yoh said happily. (A/N: Bonnie: Awww...)

Hao stared at the wrapped package for a moment and looked up to see the smiling face of his younger brother. He opened the small package.

Inside was a glass figure of a large star. Engraved on it were the names: Hao and Yoh, Bothers forever.

Hao was speechless (A/N: Ren: For once.) and looked up at his brother. Then stood up and gave Yoh a hug in the midst of the chaos. Yoh hugged him back.

"Arigatou, Yoh." Whispered Hao. "Gomen, I don't have a gift for you."

"That's okay, I didn't expect anything anyway." Yoh replied and then he went back to eating his noodles happily. For the first time that night, Hao smiled at his little brother's antics.

(A/N: Ren: Too mushy there. Bonnie: I'm sure you wouldn't say that if it were you!)

(A/N: I added this in at the last moment.)

When Ren stopped chasing Horo, he went over to Yoh and pulled out a small present with a slight blush on his face.

"Uh… Yoh, this is for you. Happy Birthday." He said, despite the fact that a certain itako was glaring at his back. He quickly turned and headed to another room after depositing the package in Yoh's lap.

Yoh looked at Ren's retreating back with confusion but proceeded to opening the package.

He gasped at the content inside. Inside were crystallized figures of two cats and an oil painting of Yoh relaxing in the onsen with everyone. (Ren, Horo and Lyserg)

On the bottom were the descriptions: Never forget your true friends.

Yoh's face glistened with invisible tears.

_Ren… I never knew you took up painting. Arigatou…_

(A/N: I love that part!)

"So Ren, what were you doing out there with Hao and Yoh?" Lyserg asked Ren after he left the main room.

"Yoh ran into some trouble so Hao and I bailed him out." Ren answered truthfully but not wanting to give away what really happened. The Chinese shaman inwardly shuddered at the scene he had seen tonight and hoped the people who were assaulting Yoh died in the deepest of Hell.

"Oh." Lyserg replied and didn't push the subject farther and went to help Manta with the stove.

(A/N: Bonnie: Lol!)

When the entire ruckus died down and Yoh was on the verge of falling asleep, Anna came over to him.

"Yoh, get up. You're going to the roof." She said.

Yoh got up groggily, "why?"

Anna's eyes softened, "there's something we want to show you." She answered.

(A/N: Ren: A nice Anna, that'll be the day! Yoh: Wow, Anna's nice.)

Yoh climbed up the stairs and jumped to the roof. (A/N: Well, they got to get up someway right?)

Ren decided it was now or never and followed Yoh to the rooftops.

On the other side of the onsen, Hao was thinking the same thing and jumped to the roofs.

(A/N: Bonnie: I wonder what they were thinking? Ren: You're the writer, you know!)

Scene Change

Meanwhile, at the private lake... (A/N: You know? The one Anna and Yoh were at before the Shaman Fights started)

"Manta! Not there Shorty, the red ones go there."

"Ummm...Anna?"

"What Horo? And don't say my first name!"

"We only have these three colours."

"What! Let me see."

"See? These ones."

"Great. Just great. We'll just have to go with them."

On the rooftops...

Yoh watched the stars as he lay on the roof with big brown orbs staring up at the twinkling lights.

_I wonder if they both feel the same way... I can't choose between them..._

Ren saw Yoh first laying on the rooftops and had to smile inwardly at the peaceful scene.

_Oh God... I hope this doesn't ruin the delicate relationship if it doesn't go well..._

But then Ren noticed another figure.

_Hao... He can't be feeling the same way for family... Can he?_

Hao made his way around to the area Yoh laid on.

_Otouto...I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I've caused you... With this birthday gift..._

Hao noticed glowing eyes, golden glowing eyes.

_Ren..._

Yoh sensed Hao and Ren's presence. "Hey guys!" He called.

Rena and Hao froze in their tracks but then made their way over to Yoh.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Yoh asked.

Ren snorted, "You always say that. Of course, I've seen really pretty ones though three years ago when we first met."

Yoh looked up, "you mean the pollution?"

Ren shook his head, "no." Then he took a deep breath, "I mean-"

Hao cut in, "he means the humans have been obscuring the stars." Ren glared at him for that wasn't what he was going to say.

"Oh." Said Yoh, naïve to the situation Ren and Hao are having. So he turned to Hao.

"What do you think of the stars, Onii-chan?"

"Well Yoh, I think they are really beautiful but-"

"But," Ren quickly countered. "They were not as beautiful as he saw them 500 years ago."

Hao scowled at the cut off.

"Okay." Said Yoh. " But I have one more question: Why do you two always fight each other?"

Scene Change

The Lake...

"Ready Lyserg?"

"Hai, Anna-san"

"Horo Horo?"

"I'm A-okay!"

"Then... Ikei!" (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

Scene Change

Rooftops...

Ren and Hao looked at each other carefully.

_Here goes..._

Both of them thought.

Yoh looked at both of them and they both looked at Yoh.

"It's because, we fight for you, Yoh."

They both said at the same time.

He blinked.

At that precise moment, the sky was lit up with colours of fireworks.

Yoh, Hao and Ren watched with fascination.

"Wo ai ne Yoh."

"Ashiteru Yoh."

"I love both of you too."

The colours of the fireworks were red, orange and yellow.

The End.

(End of story)

Bonnie: Fini!

Ren: Finally you did something.

Yoh: I think some people are not going to be happy!

Bonnie: Ah well, this idea stuck around for a long time. Did you know Hao has a red oracle bell, Yoh has orange and Ren has yellow? Red and yellow make orange!

Ren: We know that!

Translations:

Onii-chan - Big brother

Arigatou – Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

Baka - Idiot

Itako – Spirit medium

Otouto - Little brother

Ikei - Go!

Wo ai ne - In chinese means: I love you

Ashiteru - Japanese: I love you

Description by Number (Courtesy of Oyamada Manta)

(1) In Japan they have incredibly low crime rates but they have a gang called the Yakuza who, in addition to robbing and assaulting people, also do pornography.

I must really suck as an author but thank you for reading my story anyway.

Signing out (for once)

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura


End file.
